The goal of the administrative core of the University of Colorado Lung Cancer SPORE is to provide outstanding administrative and fiscal support for the entire program effort and to provide the scientific leadership for the program. The administrative core will oversee all administrative and scientific activities of the SPORE program, review and regulate financial expenditures, develop and prepare reports. The Administrative core consists of the two SPORE principal investigators, Drs. Bunn and Miller;the SPORE executive director. Donna Berrier, a 40% grants manager/administrative assistant and 10% financial manager. This core will also develop and circulate research conference schedules, coordinate scientific review, schedule the monthly scientific meetings and aid project investigators in the preparation and publication of manuscripts as well as maintain a record of all publications emanating from this grant. It will oversee the planning and evaluation efforts including the scheduling of visits by the external advisors, the planning and coordinating of the yearly internal retreats and yearly NCI SPORE meetings, the scheduling of meetings and scientists, Executive Committee, Developmental Research Committee and Career Development Committee and the SPORE advocacy program.. The Administrative Core works with the SPORE investigators and NCI program staff to insure compliance with all federal regulations and reporting requirements. It will coordinate activities with the Cancer Center and with other SPORES to ensure that there is no redundancy, and to ensure joint projects are conducted in the most economical way. The Administrative Core will assist in community outreach efforts particularly with respect to public relations and community activities through the established Cancer Center mechanisms. The core provides support for the development and career development programs as well as Visiting scientist program. The Administrative core oversees the functioning of the other four core resources.